


Krona Av Angr

by CaptainBrieOnToast



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 22:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6397081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainBrieOnToast/pseuds/CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is destined to a terrible future. Years of neglect and loneliness will lead him to do some very bad things, and Frigg will do anything to prevent this from happening. Odin and Frigg create a way to save Loki from his fate, something that just might work. They send a guard to Midgard to find this solution.<br/>The only one who can save Loki is his betrothed…. A human girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Krona Av Angr

“My lord,” A guard called running into the throne room of Odin’s palace. Odin’s palace was huge, full of swooping ceilings, and large entry halls. The palace had been built by the elves of the past, and had architecture so astounding it could excite any architect.  The long halls could be confusing, but the guard was fairly used to the halls by now. He was very functional in that he spent much time studying the halls..

He raced up towards the King and got down before him on one knee, quickly removing his metal helmet.

“My lord, Odin sir!”

Odin sighed heavily, tapping a finger against his golden throne. He didn’t bother looking up. Why should he? He was a king, the King of Asgard. The All-father He ruled all, and everyone knew that he was higher than all. To raise his eyes to address this simple guard would be regarding him in a way he didn’t deserve.

“Yes?” He asked, not even pretending to be interested in what the guard had to say.

“It’s your wife,” the guard replied quickly. “She insists on seeing you immediately.”

Odin raised his hand to his face and rubbed it, trying not to groan.

“Why do you insist on wasting my time?” Odin asked. The guard fell silent, the only sound to be heard was the rise and fall of his metal clad chest.

“Sir,” the guard said hesitantly. “Your wife has had a vision.”

This peeked Odin’s attention just slightly, making him lean forward in minor interest.

“Oh?”

The guard nodded, noting that he had succeeded in making Odin listen to him.

“It was of your son,” the guard continued. Odin tilted his chin up.

“Thor?”

“Loki.”

“You are dismissed,” Odin said with a bored sigh. The guard looked up in alarm.

“But sir! The nine realms are in danger because of him!”

Odin groaned, this time aloud and angry.

“I do not care for my sons’ future discretions. He is no harm now, and that is all that I care for.”

Odin’s voice boomed through the large throne room, making the guard shiver slightly.

“Your wife cares for Loki very much sure, she wishes to speak with you, of a way to prevent the future from occurring,” the guard persisted, hoping not to invoke the kings anger.

“I should kill you for constantly speaking against me,” Odin said, his voice soft. The guard lowered his head, waiting for his sentence.

“If that is what you wish,” he said. Odin stood suddenly, shaking his head slowly.

“No,” he murmured, his voice lumbering and deep. “Take me to my wife, I shall see what she wishes to do.”

The guard ducked his head a moment in respect and then stood, keeping his eyes lowered as to not offend the all father.

“This way,” he said. He led the King down halls of silver and gold, twisting and turning until finally they came upon Frigg’s chambers. The guard knocked on the large wooden doors, and waited patiently for any reply.

“Yes?” Frigg’s strong voice called from behind the doors.

“The King has replied to your request,” the guard replied softly. “He is here now.”

Frigg pushed open the doors, and her eyes fell on her husband.

“Come now Odin, we must speak.”

The old king nodded his head gravelly and retreated into the depths of Frigg’s room.

They spoke for hours, leaving the young guard to stand in front of her room, and simply stare. He had not been working in the palace for long, but he did enjoy the time he spent there. The castle was large, with many rooms, and many people. He enjoyed seeing all the different people come and go.

“Guard,” Odin called. The guard turned and faced his king, eyes lowered.

“Yes sir?”

“We have come up with a decision. The fate of Loki shall rest in the hands of a….” He trailed off uncomfortably. “Midgardian… Girl…”  
“Sir?” The guard asked in surprise. Midgardians were a touchy subject in Asgard. They were to be seen, not mingled with.

“Yes, you shall go to Midgard and find a woman about to conceive a child. You will bestow upon that child a gift, and she will therefore be branded. When she is of age Loki shall retrieve her. She will be his betrothed.”

The guard composed himself and nodded in understanding.

“Yes sir, whatever you wish sir.”

The king nodded slowly, tiredly.

“You shall report to Heimdall immediately, he will send you to Midgard.”

The guard nodded once, obediently and quickly left the kings presence. He walked the halls of the palace, making his way to the Bifrost.

Heimdall regarded the guard with an inquisitive quirk of his eyebrow.

“Where are you off to Asmund?” He asked his voice soft but distant.

“Midgard Heimdall, I am on a very important mission.”

Heimdall nodded, his eyes turning slightly as he moved to activate the bifrost.

“So it seems. You be careful on Midgard… It can be a dangerous place,” Heimdall warned his friend. Asmund, the guard nodded sternly.

“Of course,” he replied. He grabbed his wrist and stood, staring forward, waiting for the bifrost to open.

“Good luck Asmund,” Heimdall said in farewell.

“Thank you Heimdall.”

With that the bifrost opened and Asmund was sent to Misgard.

The moment he touched the ground Asmund felt as if he couldn't breathe.

The air on Midgard was heavy, thick with dust. Asmund was used to air easier to breathe.

Asmund toppled forward in the stiff grass, coughing uncontrollably. His body began to relax a bit and then finally he felt his lungs adjust.

Asmund groaned and collapsed on the grass in front of him, breathing heavily.

“Please don't die on my yard, that's probably a lot of paperwork.”

Asmund jumped, unsheathing his sword in alarm. In front of him stood a woman. She had short wavy black hair, And skin pale as the moon. Her eyes were wide, alarmed, and her stomach was rounded. She was with baby.

“My apologies young maiden.”

Asmund stepped back innocently and sheathed his sword, bowing his head politely.

“Uh, no problem?”

“I am Asmund of Asgard. Who might you be?”

The woman took a step back, her hands holding her belly protectively.

“Maria. Maria Smith.”

Asmund smiled and bowed again.

“A pleasure to meet you Ms. Smith.”

Maria stared at Asmund for a moment.

“Did you say you were from Asgard?” She asked slowly, once again stepping back.

“Yes, have you heard of my home?”

Maria took a deep breath, she stared at Asmund for a moment, fingers tapping her belly. She glanced at his feet, the sky, and the sighed softly.

“How long will you be in Midgard Asmund?”

“As long as it takes to find a maiden worthy to love Prince Loki of Asgard.”

Maria said and turned around, shaking her head.

“Here, I'll give you a place to stay,” she said softly, slowly making her way over to her house.

“Thank you, kind maiden!” Asmund replied, following after Maria with a large smile.

“Yeah, yeah… I expect you to explain everything to me.”

“Anything.”

* * *

Once they were settled in Maria’s home and her small wood floored kitchen, Maria set a mug with a dark liquid in front of Asmund, then with much difficulty sat down.

“Alright start talking.”

Asmund hummed peering at the liquid in his mug. It was hot, steaming, and had a sweet smell to it.

“I am a guard from Asgard. I work for the All-father in the palace. I watch over the princes and do as the All-father tells me to.”

Maria hummed and tilted her head.

“So why are you on Ear- er, Midgard?”

Asmund hummed and wrapped his hands around the warm mug.

“I have a mission to find someone suitable to marry Prince Loki.”

“But why?” Maria asked, leaning forward over the table. “Shouldn't Loki marry someone from Asgard?”

Asmund raised the warm mug to his lips and tentatively took a drink. On the way down his throat the drink burned Asmund’s tongue but it was very sweet and smooth.

“Loki is destined to a future in which he despises the humans. If he were to fall in love with a human, things might be different.”

Asmund paused to drink more of the hot liquid.

“This is a delicious drink what is it?”

“Hot chocolate,” Maria replied curtly. “So what kind of girl are you looking for?”

“A baby,” Asmund replied. “A girl who can love anyone with time.”

Maria leaned back in her chair.

“That will be hard to fine,” she admitted softly.

“It will save many lives,” Asmund replied.

“I'll help you find someone,” Maria relented.

They fell silent.

“You are kind,” Asmund commented. Maria didn't reply. She toppled over a bit, making a soft grunt of pain. Asmund stood to assist her but she shook him off.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” she assured softly. “The babies kicking is all, hurts when this little rascal kicks like that.”

Asmund nodded once at sat back down.

“So you really are with baby,” he commented. Maria nodded, rubbing her stomach.

“Yeah I’m due any day now.”

Asmund smiled and nodded.

“So what is Midgard like?” He asked after taking another gulp of his hot chocolate. Maria gave Asmund a curious look.

“Have you never been here before?”

“I’ve never left Asgard. I am strictly a palace guard.”

Maria made a soft noise in the back of her throat and nodded her headed forward a bit.

“Well, there are lots of humans. Bad and good, either way they are interesting. We still have some problems with equality here, but it’s being worked on. Um, there are lots of busy cities and stuff, it’s a lot to take in at first, but hey maybe I’ll take you tomorrow.”

Asmund tilted his head forward.

“How do… Humans, act?” He asked.

“Different then you,” Maria replied, tapping her free hand against the table. “Less sophisticated. You need to drop that attitude if you are going to meet any humans. You’ll scare them like this.”

Asmund pressed his lips together and shifted in his armor.

“How so?”

Maria laughed softly and shook her head in disbelief.

“Come on,” she said, pushing herself up from her seat. “I’ll teach you to fit in.”

* * *

“Alright, then, how about…” Maria trailed off. “Lol?”

“Laugh out loud,” Asmund repeated. His voice was a lot looser now. He sounded more at ease with the world, with himself, like he wasn’t just following orders anymore.

“What’s up?” Maria asked.

“Nothing much, you?” Asmund replied.

Maria smiled.

“I think it’s time we released you into the public,” she said triumphantly. Asmund grinned, and got to his feet, putting a hand in the air.

“Up top?”

Maria smiled brightly and raised her hand as well, colliding her hand with his. Asmund smiled back, his eyes lingering on Maria just so.

Maria had convinced Asmund to change into some different clothes. She convinced him into a pair of tight blue jeans, and a loose t-shirt. He was now sporting a nice pair of tennis shoes, and much to Asmund’s dismay, no armor.

Maria stood up, groaning in pain as the baby kicked at her insides again. In a second Asmund was by Maria’s side, slowly assisting her down into the chair.

“Maybe we shouldn’t…” He muttered softly. Maria shook her head, taking deep breaths.

“No, I’m fine Asmund, really. I can do this; we have to go out anyways. Your mission,” Maria denied. She groaned again, toppling over herself. She was in complete pure pain, and then she felt something wet soaking her pants…

“Call the hospital.”

“Maria?” Asmund asked, his eyes wide.

“Grab the phone off the wall, and dial 911,” Maria gritted out. “I think I’m going into labor.”

Asmund’s eyes widened and he quickly followed her instructions. He dialed in 911, and smiled triumphantly as the phone began to ring. In moments someone answered.

“9-1-1 what is you emergency?” The woman on the other end asked.

“My friend is giving birth right now, she needs to get to the hospital,” Asmund replied quickly, fidgeting with the phone in his hands.

“Alright, an ambulance will be over soon. How is your friend doing?”

Asmund looked at Maria swallowing.

“She’s breathing heavily, holding her stomach. I think she is in pain.”  
“Give her the phone sir, I’m going to help talk her through this.”

Asmund nodded and handed Maria the phone. She started talking to the lady on the phone, and then everything blurred. For the next few hours everything just…. Blurred.

Maria was whisked off to the hospital in an ambulance and the men allowed Asmund to come. He got to see the city as they drove through the town, making him even more excited to go there. They took Maria into a large building, the hospital and made Asmund sit outside with many other people.

He half remembered talking to them, but he also wasn’t positive that he had. He was down there for, hours he thinks, but it felt like days. A nurse got him, and told him his wife had given birth. He tried to correct her, but all he cared about was seeing Maria again.

He found Maria in a blue gown, nursing a baby in her arms. The baby was smile, with dark skin, and no hair on its head. It had bright purple eyes, which was a little unnerving on such a small creature.

“You’re still here?” Maria asked, looking up at Asmund in shock. He nodded, giving her a small frown.

“Did you think I would leave?” He asked. She shrugged and looked back down at the baby.

“What’s its name?” Asmund asked, sitting down in a lone plastic chair sitting next to Maria’s bed.

“I don’t know yet,” Maria replied. Asmund nodded and leaned forward, tentatively reaching out to grab Maria’s free hand. “But I do know she is a girl.”

Asmund blinked in surprise.

“Your baby is a girl?” He asked as if he was having trouble wrapping his head around the prospect of Maria’s baby being a girl.

“Yes. Isn’t she precious?”

Asmund smiled a bit and nodded.

“I’d like to give her the gift,” he whispered, his eyes lowering to the small child in Maria’s arms.

“What?” Maria asked, her eyes growing wide. “You think my baby is-?”

“Your baby is more than worthy. If she is raised by you she is bound to be just as kind as you are. Thoughtful and loving. If it’s okay with you, I believe she will be perfect for prince Loki.”

Maria looked down at her baby, and then nodded once, handing the baby to Asmund. Asmund took her in his arms, rocking it gently. He smiled and raised a hand to her chest, whispering a few soft words in old Norse. From there a golden light began to glow from his fingers, making the babies chest warm and bright.

Then Asmund kissed the babies’ forehead and smiled as the small girl gurgled in his arms. He handed her back to Maria.

“It’s been done.”

“Thank you Asmund…” Maria whispered. “I know what to name her name.”

Asmund looked at Maria curiously.

“What is it?”  
“Aslog,” Maria replied. “Her name is Aslog, and you will be her godfather.”

* * *

“So this is New York City,” Asmund murmured in awe, his eyes looking around at the city around him. Aslog was with a relative and today would be Asmund’s last day on Earth before going back home to Asgard. It was sad that he had to leave.

In the few months that Asmund had stayed to help Maria raise Aslog the two had grown very closed. Asmund loved little Aslog. He took to playing with her on the floor and he softly spoke to her about Asgard and the stories always lolled Maria’s little baby to sleep.

Asmund was a wonder to be around, and the baby loved him almost as love as she loved her mother.

Maria smiled and looked around the city.

“Yep, as cool as Asgard?” She asked softly. Asmund hummed softly.

“I couldn’t say. They are both majestic in their own ways,” he replied softly.

“Asgard has people, but this many in one area?” Asmund shook his head. “Never.”

He turned and gestured to the skyscraper not so far from where the two were standing.

“Odin’s palace towers much higher than that building, but here there are more towers to be seen.”

Maria hummed thoughtfully, her eyes watching Asmund curiously.

“So what do you want to do first?” She asked softly. “I haven’t been here in a long time, but I do know of a good ice cream place? They sell ice cream in little rolls. It’s really cool.”

Asmund shrugged.

“Alright, I’m open to trying something new,” Asmund agreed. Maria smiled and led Asmund over to Macdougal St. There lay ICENY. It was a Thai place and pretty popular for their unique style ice cream.

“Okay, so I saw this one with dragon fruit, strawberries and chocolate drizzle! You up for that?”

Asmund smiled, his eyes wide and excited.

“Yeah.”

Maria smiled back and ordered the ice cream. They watched as the employee behind the counter worked the ingredients into the cream. Asmund looked completely amazed at the action.

“That woman is like a sorcerer,” he whispered, eyes wide. Maria chuckled.

“We don't have sorcerers on Midgard Asmund.”

“Are you sure?”

Maria laughed. A moment later they were handed their I scream and they took it outside to enjoy while walking down the streets of New York.

“This ice cream is amazing,” Asmund said. Maria smiled for a moment and then frowned, dropping her eyes to her ice cream.

“Do you have to leave?” She asked, her voice barely above a whisper. “I'm going to miss you.”

She had stopped walking, and was just staring down at her Ice cream, people passing her on either side of her.

Asmund followed Maria back and lifted her chin with his fingers, standing over her.

“You know I'll always miss you, but I have to go back. Maybe one day we will meet again.”

Tears welled in Maria’s eyes and she kept her eyes away from Asmund’s.

“I-I want you to stay.”

Asmund sighed sadly, cupping Maria’s cheeks with his hands, he carefully wiped tears from Maria’s eyes and smiled sadly.

“I want to stay too, but I can't.”

Maria nodded, taking a shaky breath.

“I'm sorry, I'm being selfish,” she murmured. He smiled, his face creeping closer to Maria’s.

“I wish I could be selfish,” he admitted, running his fingers over her cheeks.

Maria shook her head, pulling back a little bit.

“I'm sorry, I must look pathetic.”

“Never,” Asmund replied, so fast that it made Maria stop moving away.

“What do you mean?” She asked, somewhat breathless.

“I mean; I don't think you are ever pathetic. In fact, you are perfect, I think.”

Maria blushed her eyes raising to his.

“I'm going to miss you.”

Asmund smiled. They were close now, there was almost no space between them.

“I'm going to miss you too.”

Asmund closed the space between them, pressing his lips to Maria’s in a soft kiss.

Asmund left later that night, leaving Maria alone with her little Aslog, wishing she hadn't gotten attached to the Asgardian who was leaving her, like no one else had.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a beta chapter okay guys, the next chapter might not be posted for a very long time, this is just to see how people like the concept of this story. That's what this is for. I don't know much about how this is going to go, but I have a good idea. I just need to know how you guys like this, that's all.


End file.
